A Wolf's End
by Naryfiel Lilith
Summary: The War with Bern took many lives, among them the parents of some of their heroes. But on the wind, their last thoughts echo, available to any who listen. (Ties into A Tactician's Testimony and A Tactician's Legacy, my FE7 and FE6 novelizations)
1. Hector

_Hector_

* * *

He chuckles to himself as he sits in an empty room, resting against his 'death bed', a wall because he's too stubborn to just lay down. He's known this day would come. He's known that something like this would happen. He's known for twenty years that he would never die in his bed, that he'd leave everyone behind. Like his brother, though at least his death is going to be quicker. Bleeding out is much quicker than dying of consumption.

Still, having Zephiel be his killer? The person he saved years ago? And it being because of the trick Lyn taught him? Life sure did love its ironies. Is it an irony? He's never paid much attention in lesson, so he could be wrong. Eliwood would know. He wishes his best friend was here. He wishes…

He's got a lot of wishes, surprisingly. He hadn't thought he would. Knowing that he would die in battle, he'd done his best to live his life to the fullest. And what a blessed life it had been. Married to a wonderful woman, father of an adorable daughter. Friends all across the continent that he adored and that adored him. True, his duties led him to not spend nearly as much time with them as he would've liked, but even then, he'd had a lot.

He hears sounds of battle and tries to stand up. Who would be fighting now? Roy? Was it Roy? Had Oswin not made it? Gods, he hopes that's not the case. Oswin, his guard, had protested vehemently at leaving him, but he had insisted. Roy, thank everything holy, had been delayed and not here when Bern struck. Roy should be safe. Eliwood had already lost so much, and this war is going to take more. Worse, he knows he's going to put such a heavy burden on… everyone. Too many had died, and there are few alive he still trusts.

He collapses again, coughing up blood. He looks to the wall and sees the blood splat of where he had been resting, and the smears that show how far he made it. Not far, and he'd barely gotten his legs under him. It really is his time. He can practically hear the thunder of Armads, rumbling in the distance. He swears he hears Durban apologizing on the wind. The wind, the wind… Lyn always talked of hearing the dead on the wind. Would she hear him, after he had passed? Would Lilina? Would Irene? Would Sue? He half hopes, because then, he can pretend he still can help them.

Footsteps and the door crashes open. He blinks slowly, not sure he's really seeing what he's seeing. He thinks he sees Roy and Irene. He wonders why Irene is here. Irene should be in the Plains with her family. It's the Sky Festival soon. He knows because Lyn always gets a wistful look on her face when it comes around, because it was her favorite. He promised her they'd visit the Plains together. The first promise he ever breaks…

He wishes he could've seen her again. Just one more time. Just one more 'I love you'. He wishes he could've seen Lilina again. Just one more time. Just one more 'I am proud of you'. He wishes he could've seen Eliwood again. Just one more time. Just one more 'Eliwood, stop being so serious'. He wishes he could've seen Katri again. Just one more time. Just one more 'Gods, will you ever stop teasing?'. He wishes he could've seen… so many people. Matthew, Serra… so many. So, so many...

But he gets to see Roy and Irene at the end. He can be content with that. He knows now why Elbert had been so calm while dying. Because, just like him, Elbert died while looking at his hope. There are worst deaths. He'll take this one. He's known it's been coming for a while anyway.

* * *

Author's notes: So, welcome to a little side story I've been thinking about for a while. Updates will be whenever I feel like it, in between my other works. After all, _House Hanover_ is completed. But I might make more like this, just to fill in some gaps in the story. Feel free to make suggestions. I'll take them into consideration.

This one, however, focuses on deaths, so it's a rather sad story (another reason why updates will be whenever I feel like it). Specifically, it focuses on the deaths of the three 'wolves' of _A Tactician's Testimony_ : Hector, Rath, and Katri. So, uh… welcome?

Next Chapter - Rath


	2. Rath

_Rath_

* * *

When Bulgar had come into sight, he had heard Mother Earth's Call. The song that told him that his path was reaching its end and that he would go to Her soon. Katri had heard the same song, known what it had meant just as he did, and both of them had accepted it, even as they had vowed to fight on still. After all, they had known that as soon as war and battle came, both would die. Katri, because she is one of the greatest tacticians. Him, because he would give his daughters all of his best things, his best weapons. After all, that is something a father _should_ do, when destiny roared and scorched the lands, and no matter how good of a relationship he and his father had built over the past twenty years, he still remembers the pain and never forgave.

But that doesn't seem to matter now. Mother Earth had Called and her Call had become louder and louder as the battle, the slaughter, waged on and on and on. He had helped survivors escape where he could, even giving one his killing edge, because he could sense the bloodied, traumatized boy would need a good weapon. Still, he wishes he had remembered to remove the charms from it. They would've been nice to hold, just one more time, as he lays there bleeding against the wall. Gate. Wherever he actually is. He's not entirely sure anymore, truthfully. Already halfway to Mother Earth's meadows, it is hard to make sense of his surroundings.

"One man alone did so much…?" a woman breaths. One of Bern's generals, if he recalls correctly. A mage. Her fires had burned badly and caused him a lot of pain. Thankfully, he's past feeling much of anything, though he wishes the smell would also disappear. It's an odd experience, smelling your own burnt flesh. "One man alone…"

Yes, alone. He is alone. He had always known that he'd die alone, ever since he was thrown out into the world because of some nebulous destiny. But he'd had a much happier life than he ever could've dreamed, so he doesn't mind dying alone anymore. If that is the price, then he pays it gladly, because he wouldn't trade the life he'd had for anything. Not one bit of it.

Still, it was certainly a more dramatic death than he'd thought it would be. he had assumed it would be an arrow in the back or a sword in the gut, bleeding out on the ground, unnoticed and ignored. Instead, he bleeds out with some sort of dignity, with his enemies watching. Far too dramatic, really. He preferred the quiet. ...Well, no, that wasn't quite true. But the only noise he likes is the sound of Katri muttering over her books, of Irene singing as she did chores, of Sue whispering prayers before bed. Their laughter and teasing. If he couldn't have those sounds those sounds in his ear while he died, then he would rather have silence. Not the whining disbelief of his enemies.

But there is something so incredibly amusing about it all, and he can't help but start laughing. Well, since he is already being far too dramatic, he might as well be even more dramatic and use his last breaths for dying words. He wonders if they'll haunt these enemies who refuse to let a man die in peace and quiet. He wonders if they'll reach his daughters' ears.

His daughters… Irene and Sue… his precious light and dearest wind… they are a miracle to him. They are something he had never even dreamed he could have. He does wish he could've seen them one more time, given them one more hug. But if this was his path's end, then he would go with dignity, so that he can watch over them through the meadows. So that the wind can carry his 'true' final words to them: ' _I love you two more than anything.'_ And so that Mother Earth will let him keep to Katri's last request for him: ' _Wait for me, will you? I will get lost without your help.'_ And he couldn't have that, now could he?

* * *

Author's notes: Been a few months (6 or something). So, here's Rath's thoughts upon his death. Not really much else to say here.

Next Chapter - Final Chapter, Katri


	3. Katri

_Katri_

* * *

She wishes she could have bought more time. Last that she heard, the Lycian Army was in the process of liberating the Western Isles. Her heart hurts at it, because she knows how horrible the situation there has to be, and how shaken the soldiers were. But she has done what she could. She's done her best to play the 'queen piece', to keep Zephiel's attention on her. But they had reached the point in the game where one doesn't hoard their queen… and where the opponent does their level best to take it out.

So, she walks with as much dignity as she can as Zephiel escorts her from her room (her 'cell', truly, since it had always been locked, but hey, plush pillows were nice to lay on). She keeps her head high as they walk into the crowded square, not looking at anyone. She's not sure who all is here to witness this. After the coup, she had known her fate, so she had busied herself with writing her final thoughts to anyone and everyone she knew. She's not concerned about them reaching their intended readers; Galle might be Bernese by choice and culture, but there was still Sacaean in him. She knows she can trust him with a promise. So, there is only one last person she needs to give her final thoughts to. The only person she had known she could give in person.

"Well, well, I suppose it's time for me to step off the board, huh?" she whispers once they reached the 'stage'. A plain sort of stage with a block of wood in the center, one that had a little divot so that one could rest their chin. "You made a mistake, Zephiel."

"A mistake?" Zephiel replies with a slight chuckle. The amusement almost reaches his eyes, but they remain as dull and dead as always. "I fail to see how. I've taken so many of your 'pieces' away. By this point, there's nothing but pawns."

"Zephiel, for shame. You should know pawns are the most important pieces, especially once you reach the middle and end parts of the game." She smiles slowly, hiding all her regrets behind a visage of confidence and pride. She wishes she could say goodbye to her friends, particularly Lyn and Eliwood. She wishes she could say goodbye to her darling girls. But the letters… would be enough. Though she wishes otherwise, she knows that this was the best 'play' for Elibe… and that it was the best 'play' to make sure Roy, Lilina, Irene, Sue, and all of their friends… to make sure they would survive and live long and happy lives. To protect them, she would gladly give her life. "After all, queens are replaceable."

She walks the last steps herself and kneels down by the chopping block before closing her eyes to enjoy to warmth of the sunshine one last time. She had said what she had wanted to say and soon, she would be back with Rath. And then they could watch over their girls together. Not a bad way to spend the afterlife, yes?

* * *

Author's notes: Welp, here's Katri's last moments. More or less. And with that, this little collection is complete! I… uh… hope it was an enjoyable read?


End file.
